


Blood & Pearl

by ballroomlore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballroomlore/pseuds/ballroomlore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "A queen and her knight." Bonus gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood & Pearl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onlymystory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/gifts).



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=16jnehs)

Blood & Pearl

For the haunting tales of star-crossed lovers trapped within an hourglass. A lonesome knight chases the heart of a queen who had given it to him long ago. 

Listen Link: http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/Blood+and+Pearl/104489915

1\. Strange and Beautiful - Aqualung  
2\. Once Upon a Dream - Lana Del Rey  
3\. Knight of Noir - Susanne Sundfor  
4\. Lovers Dream - Anna Ternheim  
5\. Falling For You - The 1975  
6\. Crown on the Ground - Sleigh Bells  
7\. Little Darling - Lewis Watson  
8\. Place For Us - Mikky Ekko  
9\. Fighting For You - David Archuleta  
10\. Lady - Kenny Rogers


End file.
